VanDread: DOOM
by castlecrasher009
Summary: Johnathan 'Reaper' Grimm thought that his first assignment in the research facility on Mars would be simple detail involving watching over some eggheads and sentry shifts in boring hallways. He would never have imagined that he would be fighting against the demons of Hell, nor find himself on an alien planet in the future. What's a Marine to do? What he does best. Adapt and survive


VanDread DOOM

A VanDread / DOOM Crossover

By: Castlecrasher009

Standard disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any of the contents within this story. All rights and privileges a reserved for their respective owners.

Chapter 1: To Hell and Back Again

 _\- Personal Audio/Video Log -_

 _\- August 14, 2890, AD -_

 _\- 0716 Hours –_

 _\- Name: Johnathan Grimm -_

 _\- Alias: Reaper -_

 _\- Age: 21 –_

 _\- Birthplace: Delta City, Earth -_

 _\- Rank: [Previous] Private First Class (USMC); [Current] Commander (AHDF-STR) –_

 _\- Status: Combat Ready –_

 _\- Video Systems…..Checked –_

 _\- Audio Systems…..Checked –_

 _\- Data Storage…..Checked –_

 _\- Begin Recording…..-_

 _*Bzzzzzzzzt!*_

 _Static fills the screen as the recording begins. As the screen clears, an image of an adult male is seen as the individual leans back in a chair. Behind him, a spartan room is barely lite by the video viewer's flickering screen. The man possesses short black hair and dark brown eyes with fair skin on an angular face with a single shallow scar running vertically across his left eye. He wears a dark grey muscle shirt over his athletic form. The man gets himself comfortable as he lets out a sigh._

" _My name is Johnathan Grim. I am formally a Private First Class in the United Space Marine Corp; born and raised on the planet Earth. I am making this video log so that others may know of our story._

 _I should begin with myself. I was born an only child in a typical family. Father, mother and the family pet. When I was only five, my parents were killed in an accident, leaving me an orphan and a ward of the state. Next thing I know, I'm in an orphanage. It wasn't so bad, really. The place was nice and the matron was a saint. I guess one has to be when dealing with a building full of noisy kids. *Chuckles.* It wasn't until I met the patron of the orphanage that I really got to thinking about my future. It turns out the old man was a friend of my own late grandfather, and the two of them had served together in the Marines on Calypso during the Jupiter Lunar War. The old man liked to regale us with tales of bravery while he and grandad charged through the craters under heavy fire and busting into the insurgent-held bunkers armed with only a sidearm and a bag full of grenades. It was the personal stories he told me in private about my grandfather that got me really considering joining the Marines since it gave me an idea of what kind of guy my grandad was, and what kind of man I wanted to be._

 _When I turned eighteen, I immediately enlisted in the marines. The training was tough, designed to break us and remold us into soldiers. I endured with the image of my grandad and the stories of his past motivating me and keeping me moving forward. After completing basic, I got into the more advanced combat training after having my neural and optical implant surgery. I excelled in marksmanship, close quarters combat, and survival skills, while demolition and engineering were only slightly above par. It was during Laser Engagement Training that I received my nickname, Reaper. As stated before, I excelled in marksmanship, but I had another talent. I was practically a ghost. My stealth skills allowed me to sneak up on opposing team members and bring them down before they even knew I was there. After a while, the boys in my unit started calling me the Reaper, because I could come from anywhere and deliver death. That was fine by me._

 _When I finally completed training, I was immediately assigned a posting at a marine base built in a research facility on Mars that was owned by the Union Aerospace Company, the largest private company in the solar system. The facility on Mars was built in order to locate and research new sources of fuel for spacecraft. At least…that is what it said in the books. Turns out, they were doing a lot more than looking for fuel. They were experimenting with all kinds of things there, and it was one of those experiments that lead to a disaster that could have very well wiped out the entire human race._

 _For as long as humans have existed, there has always been the idea that there were places that people go to after they die. A place where the good and virtuous go to live in paradise and a place where bad people go where they are tormented for all eternity._

 _While I can't very well vouch for heaven, I can tell you right now…_

 _Hell…is real._

 _I know…because I saw it myself._

 _I've been to Hell._

 _And trust me; it's far worse than anything you could possibly imagine…"_

\- Mars City, Landing Bay 1 –

\- November 26, 2145, AD – 0937 Hours –

" _Mars approach. Darkstar with you. 0-7-0. 63. Passing through 38,000."_

" _Roger, Darkstar. Descend to 2,000. Set speed. Contact ground at 2-6-9-7-2."_

" _Roger that, tower."_

" _Tower. Darkstar on final."_

" _We got you Darkstar. You are all set for lockdown. Welcome back."_

The roar of the engine filled the landing bay as the Phantom-class transport ship enter the facility through the overhead hanger doors before coming to rest at one of the landing pads stationed in the bay. As the engines spooled to zero, the rear access hatch on the ship opened as the docking procedure for the shuttle was completed and the craft came to rest.

"I can't believe it's come to this. I didn't want to come here."

"He left you with no choice."

"True. But this is the last time. I'm tired of running damage control every time _he_ makes a mess."

"Right…you're the control. And if that fails, I'm the damage."

"If that is what it takes. Betruger is going to start doing things our way."

"Whatever you say, Councilor."

That was the conversation being held by two of the three passengers aboard the Darkstar as they disembarked and made their way to the check-in station. The two individuals were Councilor Elliot Swann and his personal marine escort, Jack Campbell. As the two men made their way through the airlock separating the main hub from the hanger, the last person onboard the transport stepped out with his sea sack draped over his back.

Private First Class Johnathan Grimm, the age of eighteen, took a moment to gain his bearings before heading towards the airlock. Making his way around the platforms, he caught the attention of a marine who was checking on a cargo container that was bound for the marine outpost stationed in the facility.

"Welcome to Mars. All new arrivals need to check in at the reception."

"Thanks." John replied as he stepped past the fellow marine. Making his way up to the exit, he passed by one of the facilities scientists' who was sitting on a nearby bench. The man was muttering something about 'getting off this rock'. John promptly ignored the man as he passed through the airlock and entered into decontamination. The corridor was set up to scan for foreign pathogens that could cause illness and if need be, decontaminate the person who is carrying it on his body. As the doors shut behind him, the marine on duty spoke through the glass partition separating the corridor from the control room via a speaker.

"Welcome to Mars, marine. I'm going to need you to step on one of those red squares so I can take a Bioscan. It will only take a second."

Obeying the request, John stepped over to a square painted in front of the bio scanner. The machine lit up as it sensed his weight upon the pad and moved into a standby position.

"Alright, let me start it up." The marine said as he typed on the keypad, initiating the scanning procedure.

The machine emitted a red light as it passed up and down his form. After scanning his length, the sensor moved overhead and rotated to scan his circumference. After a few seconds, the machine went back to its rest position and a green light lit up on the marine's terminal.

"Alright, Bioscan looks good, you're cleared for entry." The marine reported as he unlocked the inner door, allowing John to enter the main hub. Moving down a connecting corridor, John found the receptionist behind a desk. The man seemed to be expecting him as he looked up and greeted the young marine.

"Welcome to Mars. First time?"

"Yeah, just transferred in." John replied as he stepped up to the desk.

"You can leave your bag right there. I will have it brought to your quarters." The man gestured to the bag in his possession as he reached for an item under his desk.

John placed the sack down as the man came back with a large datapad before placing the item down on the desk.

"Okay, just a few things we need to take care of. This is your Personal Data Assistant. You need this to access secure areas around the facility. Any security clearance you receive will automatically download to it, so it is important that you keep it with you at all times. Don't lose it." The receptionist said as he typed on his terminal. "I see here that Sargent Kelly has requested your immediate attention. Head straight for Marine Command. It's just down the left corridor. Just follow the signs."

"Thanks." John gave the man a nod and picked up the PDA. Moving down the hallways, he passed by a small office space where Councilor Swann and Campbell were meeting with a man named Doctor Malcolm Betruger, the U.A.C. chief scientist overseeing the research facility. The man was bald-headed and seemed to be blind in his right eye. John got this uneasy feeling as he stared at the scientist, as if the guy was hiding something dark and malicious, but chocked it up to paranoia. Didn't stop him from eavesdropping.

"I'm here because there seem to be some very serious problems." Swann began as he stared down the scientist in the room with him.

"Oh really? Do I need to remind you of the groundbreaking work that we are doing here?" Betruger responded, completely unfazed by the Councilor's gaze.

"No, but I've been authorized by the board to look at everything."

"The board authorized you? Hmph! The board doesn't know the first thing about science. All they want is something to make them more money. Some…product. Don't worry, they'll get their product."

"After how many more accidents? Tell me Doctor Betruger, why are there so many workers spooked, complaining, requesting transfer off mars?" Swann shot the doctor a suspicious look.

"They simply can't handle living here. They're exhausted and overworked. If I had a more competent staff and a bigger budget, even these few accidents could have been avoided."

"I'm afraid you will get nothing more until my report is filed with the board. I will need full access, Doctor, Delta Labs included. I won't have any difficulties doing that, will I?"

It wasn't a question.

"Only if you get lost, Swann. Just stay out of my way. Amazing things will happen here soon. Just you wait." Betruger remarked as he left the room.

Swann followed the man with his eyes, a frown marring his face until the scientist completely left his sight. "Let's go." He ordered his guard as the two left.

John watched the two walk out of the room and had to wonder what the fuss was about. He didn't pretend to understand corporate affairs, having only ever focused on military training, but he could tell that the two gents' obviously had different viewpoints on how to run this facility. He could not dwell on his thoughts, however, as he had somewhere to be. Resuming his journey through the metal corridors of the Martian facility, he overheard a few of the casual conversations between various members of the science team as well as off-duty marines that were loitering around in the various rest areas that littered the complex. Finally, after ten minutes of walking through dull grey corridors and confusing intersections, John located the Marine headquarters after receiving directions from one of the marine sentries guarding a nearby corridor. Walking into the central command for Mars' marine outpost, it didn't take him long to locate his CO's office and step in. Greeting him was the outpost's highest-ranking officer, Master Sargent Thomas Kelly.

John walked up to the desk, stood at attention, and saluted.

"Private First Class, Johnathan Grim, reporting, sir."

The Sargent returned the salute with his own. "At ease, Private."

John ended the salute and entered the proper posture.

"Took your sweet time getting here, marine." The Sargent commented as he moved out from behind his desk and fixed the new arrival a glare.

"Sorry, sir. I'm not familiar with the layout of the facility." John replied as he stood at attention.

"You were given a map and materials needed to familiarize yourself with the facility while you were in transit, marine. I expect all my men to be ready for anything, even something as simple as getting around your new station and being on time. You're not exactly making a good first impression, son."

"Sorry, sir."

"If I could, I'd have you scrubbing down the latrines right now, but seeing as we are so shorthanded, I'm going to do you a favor and overlook this. Now, the eggheads over in the UAC research division have come up with a new toy that they want to test out on a new face and seeing as you are the newest transfer, you get to play guinea-pig. The guy is waiting for you in the next room, along with your armor and equipment since I'm feeling generous. Report to him immediately and try to follow orders this time."

Having said his peace, the Sargent turned back this work while John saluted and left the office. Heading to the next room over, the automatic doors slide open as he entered and the marine found a man in a grey overcoat typing on a PDA while pacing in front of a table with armor, a pistol, some clips and a few other items littered about.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer. Come in, come in, I've got something truly fascinating." The researcher beckoned the marine in as he finished his work on the PDA and set it aside.

"What'cha got, doc?" John asked as he approached the table.

The researcher looked giddy as he moved over to the armor. "Oh, it is truly amazing. An item that will revolutionize the way we carry items and cargo." Picking up a small metallic box beside the armor and held it up for the marine to see.

John looked at the item for a second before turning back to the researcher. "A box? Hate to tell you this, doc, but I think your about four thousand years behind on this one."

The researcher blinked before realizing that the young man didn't know what the item in his hand was. "O-oh! Oh, yes. Of course, you wouldn't know. Ah, allow me to explain. This, here, is an extradimensional storage device. What it does is create a space separate from this dimensional plane where you can store small objects, say like your weapon or ammo. Now, let me just install this in your armor."

The researcher moved to the marine combat armor and inserted the small box into a slot in the interior. After making sure that the item was properly installed into the armor, the man moved back and gestured to the table.

"Now, please put the armor on."

John moved over to the table and began the process of donning the combat armor. As he strapped on the components of the armor, he made sure that the various receptors lining the inner armor lined up with the receptors of the implants surgically implanted into his body.

All marines undergo implant surgery as part of their induction into the marine core. These implants monitor the overall health, condition and mental processes of the marine and record it in a black box installed in the armor. It also sends this information to the ocular implants located behind the eyes. This information is projected into the optic nerve allowing the marine to 'see' the information inside their vision. It also displays information about the armors integrity as well as ammo supply and magazine load. The optical implant also acts as a 'kill cam', recording images through the perspective of the marine and feeds that information to the black box. There was also an implant connected to the cochlear nerve behind the ear, which picks up and broadcasts shortwave radio chatter directly to and from the marine. These implants help the marine monitor his own health and supply status as well as provide the corps with a means to analyze combat data acquired in the field by the individual marines, aiding in debriefings as well as inquires in the event of any incidents or death of the marine.

John finished strapping on the armor and activated the combat interface system. In his vision, he could see lines of data appear out of thin air before his combat HUD appeared. He could see the readout of his health in the lower left corner of his HUD while his weapon status appeared in the bottom right. A compass appeared in the upper center. When the HUD finished loading, a message flashed across the center, alerting him of new hardware installed in the armor. Quickly loading, a new small window popped up just above his equipment readout.

"I'm loaded." John informed the researcher, who then moved and picked up the pistol and magazine.

"Here, load up." The man handed the items to the marine.

John took the pistol and clip before sliding and slamming the clip into the pistols' handle. His implants registered the weapon and ammo supply and displayed them in his HUD.

"Now, to use the ESD, simply 'will' the item into the pocket. The implants will pick up on your intent and the transport the item into the pocket."

John nodded and focused on making the gun in his hand move to this 'pocket' as the researcher called it. It took a few moments, but soon the pistol's surface began to shine a green light before it simply…blipped out of existence. John stared at his hand in amazement while the researcher watched with a giddy smile. "See? The pistol is now stored in its own personal pocket. You should see the item in the new window in your HUD, which is the inventory."

Glancing at the place in his HUD, he saw a small icon of a pistol in the window. Confirming this with the researcher, the man continued.

"Now, to recall it, just 'will' it like you did to dismiss the pistol in the first place, only this time, try to make it appear in your hand."

Nodding, John focused on bringing the weapon back into his possession. Within a few seconds, the pistol blipped back into existence in his hand, ready for combat.

"Hmm, not bad, doc. I can see how this can come in real handy." John commented as he checked the magazine and pistol to make sure nothing was out of the ordinary with the weapon.

"Yes! Oh, yes. It is quite remarkable. Now, the ESD is preset to only allow you to carry certain items in limited quantities. If you try to overload it, you could end up losing some of the items. For ammunition, you can only carry a few boxfuls at a time. Although you will probably never really need that many for live combat, you never know. Now, I want you to try using the ESD as often as you can, get a good feel of its uses. I'll be sending you regular emails with questions regarding its use and usefulness. I'll also have you report to me directly so I can gather the data from the ESD. Please do so when you have time."

"You got it, doc. Thanks for the new toy." John said as he shook the researchers' hand. The man turned back to his PDA and began typing on it when his radio came alive.

" _Marine, a situation just came up. I need you in my office immediately."_

"Copy, Sargent. On my way." John replied as he made a beeline to the Sargent's office. Upon arriving, he found the Sargent scanning over his PDA before looking up.

"Well, guess you can follow orders. Now, here's the situation. A member of Delta Lab's science team has gone missing. Since you are the ranking FNG, you get to find him. I want you to check out the old decommissioned communications facility. Heard he might be headed that way. You'll have to take the service passage under Mars City. Now, I've programmed this sentry droid to guide you to the service elevator, seeing as you don't have a mind to memorizing the place beforehand. Let's not make a habit out of it. One more thing, when you find him, just bring him back, do not hurt him. Now move it, marine."

"Sir, yes sir." John saluted and watched the sentry droid wake up and start moving. The young marine followed eagerly, ready to perform his duties to the letter.

He had no idea just how fucked up things were about to get.

\- Ancient Martian Ruins – Hell Mouth –

\- Unknown Hours Later –

John grunted as he slammed another rack of missiles into the launcher before leveling the weapon and firing, blowing a maggot that had just crawled out of the portal into ash. It felt like days since the beginning of this nightmare made real and John was in the biggest fight of his life. It all started when he found the missing scientist trying to send a signal to earth, saying something about a terrible threat to humanity when all hell broke loose…literally. The young marine suddenly found himself assaulted by zombiefied humans, possessed marines, a plethora of demons straight out of hell, and the ravings of the mad scientist that started it all. John would forever curse the existence of Malcolm Betruger to the deepest depths of the hell he had unleashed on Mars. He just regrets not being able to put a bullet in the bastards head when he had the chance.

The rhythmic rumbling of the earth under him reminded him of the terrible danger he was facing as it made its way around the edge of the Hell Mouth. The massive demon fused with machine, a rocket launcher grafted to its arm, fire billowing from its mouth and nostrils, the Cyberdemon certainly lived up to its name as Hell's Greatest Warrior. The mighty beast aimed its launcher at the marine, the barrel glowing, signaling the impending release of a rocket. John jumped to the side just as the rocket flew forth and detonated right where he had been standing.

Rolling back onto his feet, trying to ignore the hot rocks that pelted him from the explosion, the marine found his next target as an imp appeared with a fireball in its hand. Quickly dodging the burning projectile and answering with a rocket, John took great satisfaction in watching the demon exploded in a shower of gore as the rocket made a direct hit.

" _ **Use us!"**_

Hearing the disembodied whispers, John dismissed the rocket launcher and called out the Soulcube, the only item on the entire planet that could cause harm to the greater demons of hell. Throwing the cube at the Cyberdemon, he watched as blades erupted from the cube as it flew through the air, slicing into the demon as it passed. Molten blood erupted from the wound and the demon roared in pain and rage but it remained standing. Priming its launcher again, the Cyberdemon fired another rocket at the lone marine who was forced to duck behind a large pillar to avoid the blast. The Soulcube flew back to his waiting hand as he called up the plasma rifle and riddled a nearby imp with a stream of burning plasma.

"This isn't working. No matter how much damage I inflict, that bastard just won't go down." John spoke as he loaded a plasma cartridge into the rifle.

" _ **You must hurry! The longer it takes, the greater the chance that Hell will overrun you. The human race will be extinguished."**_ The Soulcube spoke, the urgency present in the multitude of voices from the souls within the ancient relic.

"I'm trying, God damn it! I'm doing everything I can to kill this fucker!" The marine hotly retorted just before he was forced to jump away from the pillar as the Cyberdemon smashed through the obstacle. Putting as much distance as he could between himself and the massive demon, the marine took only a moment to kill another maggot that was charging him. "Is there any other way to stop these bastards?"

The cube was silent for a moment before the voices spoke. _**"There is another way, but it will require sacrifice."**_

"I'm all ears."

" _ **Instead of feeding us the soul of the Warrior, we will use your own."**_

"Say what!? Are you saying I have to kill myself?"

" _ **Not kill. Simply use. The strength of your soul is great enough to seal the portal and stop Hell's invasion."**_

"What about those already through? What's going to stop them?"

" _ **When the portal is closed, the energy release will collapse the cavern and will bury and crush everything. Nothing will survive."**_

"But I still end up dead, regardless." He figured that his chances to survive being crushed under millions of tons of Martian rock was equal to him surviving a direct shot from the demon's rockets. It was depressing to think he had survived everything up to this point only to die right at the end. But if he had to die, at least it would be on his terms, and he would go with the satisfaction that he gave Betruger the figurative finger as the madman would watch as his plans went up in smoke.

"What do I have to do?"

The Soulcube glowed and he could feel something touch his very soul. _**"We have prepared you. Cast yourself into the portal and end Hell's threat."**_

John let a slight grin appear on his face as he dashed towards the fiery pit in the center of the cavern. Calling forth his shotgun, he blasted an imp point blank in the face as he made it to the edge. Dismissing the weapon, John turned back towards the horde of demons that screeched and roared at him while the Cyberdemon stood behind the unholy spawns with its weapon glowing red. John flashed them the cockiest smirk he could make as he raised his hand and gave them a parting one-finger salute.

"SEE YOU ALL IN HELL!" John roared before turning and diving head first into the portal.

The Hell Mouth swallowed him up in a gout of flame a mere second before the whole room cavern started to glow and shake. Within the portal, John saw the familiar sight of flesh covered tunnel walls and dancing flames as he clutched the Soulcube tightly. The relic began to hum loudly as it began to glow with an ever-growing ball of light that soon swallowed the marine whole. A moment later, the ball exploded outward. Within the cavern, the portal erupted in a massive column of flame and rock that slammed into the ceiling. The energy release was so intense that the cavern immediately began to collapse, crushing all the demons within. The Martian surface trembled under the eruption, causing upheavals of red earth and deep fissures to open. Mars City and the UAC facility buckled and collapsed, the entire colony sinking into the ground as tons of red rock and sand buried and crushed the man-made structures. When the fleet finally arrived a few hours later, nothing remained of the colony. It would take months of digging to find the remnants of Mars City, but none would find any evidence of what transpired during that horrific event, nor would the human race know how close it came to extinction. The event would be ruled as an accident and all personnel would be labeled as casualties. For the longest time, no one would know of the bravery and sacrifice a single marine made to ensure the survival of his race.

From the ruins of Mars City, though, a new discovery would be made, one that would forever alter the course of mankind and set them on a course that would take them beyond the stars to other worlds, and a certain unsung hero would eventually make his return.

\- Unknown Location –

-Unknown Time –

John felt like he was floating in a sea of light. A peaceful calm engulfed him as he drifted along inside a coalescing world of blue and white light. He idly wondered if this is what death felt like. A peaceful calm, a great improvement over the pain and horror that he had experienced while alive on Mars. But as he drifted along, he began to hear multiple voices speak from all directions. Unable to make anything out, John waited as the voices continued for some time before all fell silent. The marine waited for anything else to happen when he was suddenly swallowed up by another ball of light. A feeling of free falling and vertigo overtook him and the last thing he heard as he lost consciousness was a single sentence.

" _ **Not Yet."**_

\- Unknown Location –

-Unknown Time –

John moaned as he fought to regain his senses. His entire body ached as he struggled to gain his bearings. Barely able to open his eyes, the marine could vaguely make out a twilight sky above him, the stars barely visible against the dark backdrop of space. He could feel a harsh, hot sandy wind buffering against his skin and he idly wondered if he was still on Mars. The rational part of his brain ruled that out immediately, as the atmosphere of Mars was not breathable. Before he could ponder further, though, movement out of the corner of his eye caught his attention. His sight still blurring, John watched and waited as the figure of an old man came into view. The man appeared to study the marine for a moment before out a 'humph' and spoke.

"Well, isn't this a sight."

John tried to speak but was only able to utter a slight whisper. In pain and feeling zapped of his strength, the marine slowly fell back into unconsciousness.

\- Real Time –

" _The guy who found me was an old man named Gid who lives in a desert, trying to cultivate the harsh land. The guy took me in and brought me back to health. While in his care, I found out both where, and more importantly, when, I was. I had found myself transported to a planet called 'Taraak', a planet nowhere near the solar system. And I was some 743 years ahead in the future. As one can imagine, I was absolutely stunned by this revelation._

 _Gid was kind enough to let me stay with him while I recovered while he helped me adapt to this new world I found myself in. The planet Taraak was a desert world with hardly any water present aside from what could be found in underground aqueducts. The people had literally carved out their civilization in the canyons of the deserts of Taraak. Gid was one of the few who tried to make something in the sandy soil, which got the man my respect. It wasn't long until I found out two pieces of information that really shocked me. One; the planet was populated by nothing but men, and two; said men were at war with another planet that had nothing but women. I've heard of 'Battle of the Sexes' before, but I never thought I would see it in a literal sense._

 _After I finally recovered from my ordeal on Mars, Gid came to me with a fake ID, a hacking program for my PDA and instructions to go to the city and either try to make a new life for myself or try to find a way off that ball of dirt._

 _It only took me three days to choose the latter after listening to the complete bullshit that the Taraak government was spewing about themselves and the woman world of 'Majere'.I had to find a way off the planet and into space so I could find a possible way back to Earth, or at least a world that was more gender-friendly. Had to wait, however, as the Taraak government had a tight leash on its citizens and controlled all aspects of life, and my 'Third-Class Citizen' ID didn't exactly give me much freedom to move around much. I got a job as a manufacturing worker at an assembly plant for a giant robotic combat unit called a 'Vanguard.' I'll tell you right now, I wish I had one of these while I was fighting my way through Mars. After a month of biding my time, I finally got the chance I was looking for. It seems that the government had finished retrofitting an old ship they had for military use and was sending it up to fight the woman, with a whole squad of Vanguards in its hanger. I used my resources to get inside the final assembly area and reprogrammed one of the Vanguards to work for me and then tagged it so I could recognize it. That evening, I went back to my small apartment I was given and packed up everything I had and made a bee-line to the ship, hacked the security doors and slipped in undetected. Once I found a nice hiding place, I settled in and awaited take off._

 _I had no idea the journey I was about to partake, nor did I know that it would lead me through two galaxies, a culture-shock from hell, and a revelation that would change the course of mankind forever."_

 _*Bzzzzzzzzt!*_

\- End Recording…..

\- To be continued –

{Author's Notes}

This is a little something I came up with when I wanted to make something for the series "Vandread". I always had liked the series and had been wanting to make something for it but could not come up with anything until I read DemonxFire's RWBY DOOM story and got inspiration from the fic. I figured it wouldn't take much to tweak Vandread to make this story fit in. I borrowed the Hell Mouth scene from his story to get John on Taraak. Speaking of John, he is based on Johnathan 'Reaper' Grimm from the DOOM movie.

John will be replacing Hibiki in the story, so he will be the main character in this story, and unlike the Taraak youth, he certainly knows how to fight.

Elements of DOOM will be relatively non-existent until later, but you can expect some demonic action later on.

Before you ask, yes, I've played both DOOM 3 and the new DOOM so I am familiar with the games. Expect things from both games to appear in the storyline, including the Praetor Suit and the badassery that comes with it.

As always, read and review.

Peace.


End file.
